My little pony infinity
by Zero132a
Summary: ¿Como llegue a esto?, ¿Como llegue a querer salvar un imperio que no he visto?, a defender a esas ponys que nisiquiera conozco. Es gracioso pensar que todo esto empezo con una apuesta. Traenos a la pony y borraras tu deuda.jdjdb


**Capitulo 1 Un nuevo comienzo**

_En el mar de posibilidades_

En algún punto de las infinitas posibilidades que existen, se encuentra dos ponys fuera de cualquier dimensión, la posibilidad de que se llevara a cabo que ocurriese, encontró debajo de un faro de los millones que existe en ese lugar, hablando sobre la decisión iba a ser mejor, y cual iba a evitar que lo que sucede no vuelva aocurrir.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Lo se, pero ya es tarde para echarse atras y lo sabes, ademas aun no hemos fracasado, todavia_ lo decia una yegua con la misma apariencia que su compañero, eran tan iguales que el color de sus ojos eran los mismos, solo que su cabello terminaba en un peinado francés

_Creo que tienes razón, lo que es lo peor que se puede pasar, no digas Rapture_ con tan solo mencionarlo le vinieron recuerdos a la cabeza del fracaso que fue la ciudad fue una mala experiencia en ese momento la exprecion de su rostro cambio a una desagradable recordar como todo se hundio, literalmente.

_Hay vamos Robert no fue tan desagradable, al menos aprendimos algo de tratando de olvidar lo que paso en esa ciudad.

_Y que fue Rosalind_preguntaba curioso.

_Que el mar del mar del sea del amor, de quien sea, atraviesa cualquier obstaculo, controversia, hasta cuando se olvidan mutuamente o se se odien se seguiran protegiendo, verdad querido.

_Como mar, crees que se encuentran en la cuenta de lo que pasara, por que Rapture solo fue una practica_ por tanto Robert sabía que tenian una posibilidad mas alta ahora de triunfar, no queria volver a repetir el fracaso que se volvio la ciudad en fondo de mar.

_La verdad solo uno tendra sospechas de lo que pasara un su alrededor, mientras que las demas no, pero que mejor forma de verlos en su estado natural, sin que sepan que parte de nuestro pequeño experimento.

_Bueno a ver al primero, esperemos que no se haya hecho algo grave durante estos estossss...cuantos años eran_le preguntaba a su compañero.

_En serio ya te olvidaste, no lo volvimos aver en dieciseis años_ le reprochaba a su acompañante.

_Ya ya a cualquiera se lo olvida, volviendo al tema me haces los honores.

_Claro pero espero, que tu hagas lo siguiente_ tras su ultima palabra Robert coloco sus casco en una puerta debajo de el faro en el que estaban hablando y la empujo_ despues de ti.

_Gratcie, y tranquilo tal vez lo haga_ lo decia mientras soltaba una risilla al entrar adentro del faro.

_Espero que ese tal vez ea un si_ lo decia mientras entraba al faro.

_Ponyville_Castillo de la amistad_

Era un precioso dia en Ponyville, algo que era extraño en esos dias, pero para la princesa de la amistad que se encontraba encerrada en su castillo por dos dias, era otro dia normal tratando de descubrir el por que del problema que asolaba Equestria, ahi se encontraba Twilight leyendo un texto de simbolos hasta que empezo a pensar, como habian pasado los años, como todo habia cambiado, algunos para bien como el crecimiento de Spike, o como Raimbow habia logrado entrar a los Wonderbolts y hasta Rarity con sus grandes diseños que hacen gran conmocion en Equestria.

_Todos han cambiado en estos tres años se decia.

Y efectivamente todo habia cambiado tras la derrota de Tirek por las six mane hace tres años.

_Desearia que todo hubiera cambiado para bien_ pues aunque entre sus amigas nada malo pasaba, no podia decir lo mismo de Equestria, pues en estos tres años varios pueblos se habian vuelto, de lugares poblados a pueblos fantasmas_ y hasta ahora no sabemos que pasa_ se decia para si misma Twilight.

Al principio todos pensaron que no era nada raro que no pasaria nada grave, pero pronto afecto a toda Equestria, pues si bien cada ciudad y pueblo tenian sus medios para cosechar la comida, no alcanzaba para la población, y era por que los pueblos por muy pequeños que sean cosechaban lo justo para toda Equestria, pero sin nadie que viva en esos pueblos, los alimentos escaseaban, fue tan grave que se empezo arracionar los alimentos.

Se oyeron pisadas que cada vez sonaban mas fuertes, cuando Twilight volteo vio a su asisten mas fiel, Spike.

_Perdon por interrumpir Twilight pero ya llegaron los guardia con suministros_ tres años bastaron para que del pequeño dragón que era cuando llego a Ponyville se volviera en un dragon del tamaño de un pony pero mas alto, con escamas gruesas como armadura pero mas ligeras y por supuesto dientrs mas filosos.

_Ya voy Spike_contesto, para Twilight ya se le habia echo costumbre tener que esperar trece dias para que llegue el siguiente cargamento.

Tras la gran hambruna que asolaba toda Equestria, los de la alta clase, princesas , ponys ricos y poderosos tenian mas privilegios que los demas logrando que los ponys de clase baja, aquellos que no tienen recursos, aquellos padres que pasan hambruna para que sus potrillos tangan algo de comer, hicieron que se genere celos, envidia y odio por esos ponys con mas privilegios, la princesa Twilight no era la exepcion de ese odio.

Cuando abrio la puerta del castillo, Twilight se encontro con un guardia el cual le dio una libreta con una lista de toda la comida que traian.

_Princesa, buenas tardes que quisiera elegir.

_Solo dame lo mismo que a los demas_ no le gustaba que le trataran superior a los demas, no le hacia sentir bien que ella coma lo mejor, y los demas solo las sobras.

_Como ordene, su majestad hey Malthrón baja el suministro_en ese momento un unicornio utilizando su magia le paso dos bolsas llenos de comidas.

_Dije igual a los demas_ se los reprocho Twilight a los guardias.

_Losiento princesa Twilight pero la anterior vez que le dimos los mismos suministros que de los demas, la princesa Celestia nos dio una advertencia de que si volvia a pasar nos despediria.

_Si son sus ordenes esta bien.

Poco tiempo despues de que los guardias se fuerán, alguien otra vez tocaba la puerta.

_Ajjjjj ¡Spike! por favor encargate.

_Entendido Twilight_ una vez que abrio el dragon la puerta, se sintio feliz al ver a sus queridas amigas enfrente de el_ chicas que agradable sorpresa, pasen por favor.

_Gracias Spike_lo decia una pegaso de color celeste, con la crin de varios colores.

_¡Raimbown! no te adelamtes_ lo decia una pony con un color naranja suave, con un sombrero cubriendo su crin de color amarillo.

_Chicas al fin llegan_se ohia una voz provdniente del fondo.

_Espero que halla mucha comida_ lo de cia una pony de cllor rosa, mientra daba pequeños salto hacia a dentro del castillo.

_Pinky querida, no creo que sea buena idea preguntar eso_ se lo reprochaba una uncornio de color blanco con su crin de color purpura.

_No te preocupes Rarity hoy me dierón de mas.

_Pero Twilight es tu parte, y no creo que te agrade compartirlo_ lodñ decia timidamente una pegaso de color amarillo suave, con una crin de color rosado.

_Estas bromeando Fluttershy tengo mucho, y ustedes son mis mejores amigas.

_Twilight quieres que prepare el té.

_Por favor Spike.

_Deacuerdo, no tardare mucho, ponganse comodas.

_Como es Twilight, descubriste algo sobre la moneda.

_Nada aun Applejack, no encontre nada en ningún texto, no hay ningun imperio, ciudad pueblo o fraternidad con ese simbolo.

_Hay cariño, no te estreces por eso, encontraremos alguna respuesa a este misterio, por ahora vayamonos a sentar hasta que Spike termine de preparar el té, que te parece.

_Me parece una buena idea Rarity_ dos semanas habián pasado desde que las six mane investigarón uno de los pueblos, en donde su población habia bajado a solo tres ponys, que sabian lo que habia pasado ahi_ si tan solo nls hubieran dado mas información.

_Flasback_ En las fronteras de Equetria.

El misterio de los abandonos de los pueblos, llevo a las six mane hasta las fronteras de Equestria, donde un pequeño pueblo todavia tenia a unos habitantes que no se habian ido, todavia.

_Fue un viaje largo por tan solo información, crees que encontremos algo en este pueblo Twilight.

_Por supuesto Raimbown es el unico que todavia tiene algunos habitantes.

_Si tu lo dices.

El panorama del pueblo no era para nada agradable, pues solo se veia casas abandonadas de donde salian ratas, campos destrozados por las plagas y unas familias colocando sus cosas encima de una carretilla, al parecer pensaban ir a un pueblo vecino o al ciudad, pero muy cerca de un campo seco, se encontraba una posada un poco maltrecha por el mal clima, pero al parecer era el unico lugar en donde se podia descansar.

_¡Hay alguien aqui!_ gritaba una desesperada Raimbown ,pues tenia demaciada hambre por que solo habian empacado, lo poco de comida que les quedaba y ya se lo habian acabado todo durante el trayecto.

_¡Ya bajo! solo esperen un segundo_ se oia una voz que provenia desde arriba.

Bajando por las escaleras, se encontraba una unicornio de color verde limon con la cresta de color azul, se podia notar una expreción de sorpresa en su rostro pues no era por tener a una alicornio en su recinto si no por ver a mas ponys aquipues nadie mas excepto por ella y unos cuantos, se encontrabán en el pueblo.

_Es raro ver huespedes por aqui y eb especial una alicornio, pero quien soy yo para criticar, que se les ofrece.

_Muy buenas tardes quisier..._ antes de que pudiera terminar la frase una muy hambrienta Raimbown le habia interrumpido.

_Un poco de comida,si no es mucha molestia por favor.

_Raimbown Dash, que modales son esos.

_Lo siento Rarity pero tengo mucha hambre, pero creo que no soy la unica_ veia como el estomago de su amiga empezaba gruñir.

_Creo que tambien tengo algo de hambre_ lo decia con algo de vergüenza la unicornio.

_Esta bien , creo que hay algo en la cocina, puedén sentarse, si gustán.

_Gracias querida, no sabes lo dificil que fue el viaje de Ponyville aqui.

_¿Vienen de Ponyville? que extraño, creo que nadie vendria aqui sin un buen motivo, pero y mis modales mi nombre es Saya.

_La verdad Saya es queeee...

_Ahaaa que quierén, por que si es comida lo que ven ahi es lo unico que tengo.

La vista de la cocina solo mostraba cajones abiertos sin nada dentro, dispenza sin nada que guardar y encima de los platos se veia algo que parecia pure de color café.

_No es mucho que ofrecer pero me abastece a mi, quierén.

_Disculpa potr la pregunta pero ¿que es? lo que esta en esos platos.

_Es mezcla de hojas con algo de tuberculos que encontre por ahi, solo tengo eso.

_Con que sea comestible me basta, estoy muerta de hambre que hasta comeria tierra.

Jijiji_ soltaba una risilla la unicornio al ver que hablaba encerio_ adelante sirvanse con confianza, y que querián.

_Quiero ir directo al punto si no le molesta, queremos saber que paso aqui, por favor.

_No es una molestia, su majestad_ cuando Twilight pregunto la mirada de Saya se fijo en un punto en especifico, como si tratara de recordar los acontecimientos que llevaron a que el pueblo se derrumbara.

_Todo comenzo seis meses atras, durante la cosecha.

Parecia que la cosecha seria igual a los demas años, trigo, paja, manzanas en fin muchas frutas y verduras, hasta que, todo se volvio en nuestra contra pero no solo erán las plagas sino también el clima.

_Todo se habia marchitado o comido por las plagas, por si fuera poco cada noche a causa de los truenos y relampagos halgo se incendiaba, o era una casa o un campo de cosecha, con todo lo que paso solo quedaba lo del año anterior, y no alcanzaria para todos, no sobreviviriamos este invierno.

_Fuimos a los pueblo vecinos en busca de ayuda, pero ellos tambien sufrian lo mismo que nosotros, en algunos ya no habia nadie.

Parecia que todo estaba arruinado, hasta que tres meses despues en una noche tormentosa aparecio un pony, queria hospedaje, llevaba una capucha.

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, pago su hospedaje y alquilo un establo, con esto_ Saya se levanto y fue al mostrador de donde saco una bolsa, donde en su interior extrajo una moneda de plata con un simbolo al medio_ nunca vi nada igual.

_Nos podrias dar la moneda por favor.

_Perdón princesa, pero es poco los recursos que tengo.

_Que te parece si, te damos dos monedas por esa.

_A pues en ese caso, tengan y gracias_ Saya rapidamente guardo lo que le habian dado, temiendo que en cualquier momento se retracten del intercambio_ como les contaba.

Al dia siguiente en la mañana, el pony lucia muy diferente llevaba puesto un atuendo de negro que cubria todo su cuerpo, y en el cuello llevaba como una cinta del mismo color solo que en el medio era blanco, creo a ver isto en dummochila un libro, tenia el mismo simbolo de la moneda en el medio, me agradecio por el hospedaje, se dirigio hasta la plaza y ahi empezo a predicar.

_¿Predicar?_dijerón las six mane al unisono.

_Exacto, empezo a predicae sobre un tal profeta, al principio no le di mucha atención, pero mientra pasaba el tiempo sus palabras atraian multitud, todavia me recuerdo algunas frases que decia.

_Y el arcangel le dio a nuestro profeta la espada, la llave y el pergamino para que nuestro edén pueda prosperar.

_Ponys ustedes con su sangre, sudor y lagrimas labran estos campos, trabajan duro para salir adelante, para que al final todo se los arrebate haciendo todo un desperdicio su esfuerzo pues en el nuevo edén, todo trabajo es recompenzado.

_Y el profeta guiara al pueblo de la sodoma de abajo, hacia un nuevo edén.

_Eso es todo lo que recuerdo, la verdad es que no me interesaba lo que decia, preferia dirigir este negocio, pero a mis amigos si les interesaba de hecho hasta creian que ese edén era una buena opción.

Durante tres meces se hico rutina que fuera a la plaza y predicara, hasta que un día el dijo algo que cambiaria todo.

_Amigos ponys hoy es el ultimo dia que convivire con ustedes, pero no se entriztescán aquellos que quierán ver el edén que construyo el profeta, puedén acompañarme pues esta noche volvere a mi hogar.

Todos quedarón estupefactos no solo se iria ese pony al lugar que decia en sus predicacionés, si no que también los invitaba a ese nuevo edén.

_Esa tarde hable con una amiga querida, se queria ir con ese pony.

_Pero Talia no nos puedes abandonar asi de la nada, de cualquier manera saldremos de esto pero con tu ayuda y la de todos.

_Saya, también pense que era una mala idea pero, es nuestra mejor opción, tengo una familia y tres potrillos que necesitan un buen futuro, ese profeta no lo da, esa ciudad lo ofrece, asi que si ls iremos, pero puedez acompañarnos.

_¡Como puedes ser tan egoista! en esta ciudad naciste, creciste y te casaste, me pides que ahora al igual que vos abandone todo.

_Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo por mi y mi familia,tambien se que no soy la unica, todos se van a ir esta noche si hay una mejor vida la conseguiremos.

_Entonces es un adios.

_No querida amiga_se lo decia mientras le daba un fuerte a abrazo con lagrimas saliendo, por la tristeza al separarse de su querida h mejor amiga_ es un hasta luego.

Esa noche vi a Talia por ultima vez, se fue con la mayoria del pueblo al parecer tenia razón de que todos pensabá lo mismo, solo quedarón algunos viejos que no querian abandonar el pueblo y mi persona.

_Lamento lo de tu amiga Saya.

_No importa princesa, ella tenia razón debi de haberme ido con ellos.

_No Saya ellos estabán equivocados, no se consigue nada huyendo de los problemas tenian que haberlos afrontado.

_Creo que tienes razón, pero que importa solo quedo yo y algunos ponys, planeaba irme a Canterlot.

_¿Canterlot? tienes familia ahi.

_Si primos con tal de que me hospeden y consiga trabajo estare bién.

_Gracias por su tiempo, lo que nos dijo fue de mucha ayuda.

_No hay de que, desearia darles algo para el camino de regreso pero no me alcanza los suministros para compartir.

_No importa, con la informacion basta, chicas vamonos es hora de volver a Ponyville.

_Genial, gracias por todo Saya espero que te vaya bien en Canterlot.

_De nada Raimbown no es asi.

_Excto la unica y sin igual, la sombrosa ¡Rainbown Dash!.

_Una pregunta mas Saya, por donde fuerón para llegar a ese edén.

_Siguierón, el camino del este mas halla de las fronteras de Equestria.

_Gracias hasta pronto Saya.

Las six mane empacarón todo para el viaje de regreso, viendo por ultima vez a ese pequeño pueblo abandonado y una habitante que se aferraba a salir adelante pero el tiempo la hizo renuciar a sus esperanzas de salvar su amado pueblo.

_Y ni siquiera supimos el nombre de este pueblo_ se lamentaba la vaquera.

_Yo si se, se llamaba pueblo Traxos.

_Vaya Pinky h como lo sabes.

_Esta en ese letrero.

_¿Cual? haaaa por que no lo vi antes.

_Tal vez por que mirabas atras.

_Bueno cbicas este iaje no fue un fracaso tenemls lo que buscabamos.

_Enserio querida y ¿que es?.

_Respuesta aunque no completas sabemos el por que de los abandonos de los pueblos y esta moneda.

El simbolo dd la moneda tenia en la cara ls figura de un aguila estampada y en el otro rostro un escudo dividido en dos partes en la parte de arriva una estrella, en la parte de abajo con franjas.

_Fin del Flashback_

Y hasta ahora no encontre nada.

_Descuida cariño encontraras las respuestas que quieres.

_Gracias chicas por el apoyo.

_Twilight un comunicado, es de la princesa Celestia.

_Y que dice.

_Que convoca una reunión urgente en Canterlot.

_Vaya que raro pence que llegaria en trefe y no en diez segundos ese mensaje.

_Tal vez sea por nuestra precensia Robert.

_También pence lo mismo Rosalind.

_¡¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aqui?!.

_Eso no importa ahora lo que importa es, que te podemos ayudar si claro tu nos ayudas.

_¿Que?

_Llamanos Rosalind y Robert Lutece ybes vora de que vayas a ese lugar llamado Cantarlad.

_Canterlod Rosalind, ultimamente te olvidas mucho los nombres.

_Creo que tienes razón, como el mar nos veremos en Canterlot princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle, creo que llego un nuevo mensaje de su majestad.

_Para slrpresa de las seis jabalíes Spike saco otro mendazo de entre las llamas, todas las fijaciones fijadas en Spike, que cuando se ponen en esos ponys, ya no estaban.

_Como hicierón eso no usarón magia.

_No lo se Twilight pero mar lo que mar la respuesta a encontrar en Canterlot.

_Que decia la carta Spike.

Que invitan a una discordia.

Hola saludos es mbprimera historia asi que me disculpo por errores ortograficos, también por si pudiera ayudar a dar algunas ideas para esta historia, hasta luego y gracias por leer.


End file.
